A dual subscriber identity module (SIM) dual standby (DSDS) device (e.g., a mobile phone) typically supports two SIMs in a standby mode. This indicates that both SIMs are active and on standby if both SIMs are not being used. However, when one SIM is being used (e.g., the SIM is being used during a call), the other SIM is inactive. For example, a DSDS device may include two SIMs that are each connected to a respective first radio access technology (RAT) (e.g., a second generation (2G) RAT) and a second RAT (e.g., a third generation (3G) RAT).
Due to the independent discontinuous reception (DRX) cycle configurations that a network may set for same or different type RATs on different SIMs in a DSDS device, there is a possibility of a partial overlap of paging durations between the RATs.
A paging process may be used to transmit paging information to a user equipment (UE). There are numerous reasons for using a paging process, for example, to trigger a cell update process, to establish a signaling connection, and to trigger an update of system information. A conventional paging process responds to a paging overlap (partial or complete) by randomly selecting one of the SIMs for paging signal reception and dropping the other SIM. For example, a round-robin method performs a paging process for a first RAT and does not perform a paging process for a second RAT. Then, for the next paging overlap, performing a paging process for the second RAT and not performing a paging process for a first RAT). Responding to a paging overlap in a round-robin manner results in a paging opportunity always not being received (e.g. being missed or lost) by one of the RATs.